IBC-13 takes the ‘third force’ role
August 17, 2014 MANILA, Philippines—Three top officers of IBC-13 believe that the full-fledgling network has taken over the role of “third force” in Philippine television. Saying they are “challenging the duopoly of the giant TV stations in Philippine television” as he announced their plan for IBC broadcast network, which he bought for P4 billion or roughly $85.1 million. By “duopoly,” he was referring to ABS-CBN and GMA-7. Jose Avellana, chairman of IBC-13, Boots Anson-Roa, president and CEO of IBC-13 and Lito Ocampo Cruz, executive vice-president of IBC, with Laurenti Dyogi, the newest head of IBC Entertainment TV and Jasper Evangelista, which is in charge of programming and sales, are bullish about the prospects as The Kapinoy Network celebrates its 54th year this month, has been offering stars (and several TV executives) lucrative deals to help the fledgling network move up in the ratings game. “We are beating ABS-CBN 2 and GMA-7 in the same time slots. We are No.1 in morning cartoons and on high-rating primetime,” Avellana told Inquirer Entertainment. Cabiy said IBC’s ratings started to improve following the launch of new shows at the primetime slot, where ad minutes are most profitable. He added that IBC-13 offers a solid weekend prime-time lineup, led by SM Little Stars 2014 (Saturday), Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (Sunday) and Born to be a Superstar (Sunday). “Being a third force was our goal when we launched IBC-13 last year,” said Dyogi. “For the longest time, channels 2 and 7 really put up a good fight, considered part of competitive set of 2 and 7.” “''Born to be a Superstar'' is the No.1 show Sunday and it proves that 2 and 7 can be beaten,” Avellana noted will now established the singing superstars are Joshua Cadelina, Shanne Velasco, Veejay Aragon, Anne Bernardo, Ronald Humarang, Cayleen Villamor and Arvin Ventanilla. “I understand that 2 and 7 now have their own versions of Born to be a Superstar franchise,” Avellana continued. “This industry is full of copycats. The giants keep copying each other. They’re bereft of original ideas.” IBC-13 has put together a counter-strategy as well, to protect the gains of Born to be a Superstar. “We are coming up with innovations within the show, like the People’s Choice Awards,” Dyogi said. “We’re now also relaunching new primetime programs—the million-peso prize game show The Million Second Quiz, hosted by Robi Domingo; the original and longest-running singing-reality show show Born to be a Superstar, which is hosted by Anja Aguilar; the musical game show Killer Karaoke, hosted by Elmo Magalona; and the longest-running game show Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, hosted by Drew Arellano to capitalize on its success.” As long as Avellana is concerned, it’s “mission accomplished” for The Kapinoy Network. “We are No.3. We are happy where we are. We are not after the general market ... we’re into niche marketing. We’ve captured the youth segment, ages 12 and below and 15 to 35.” Youth is a fickle demographic, Avellana conceded. “That’s why we have a research group that’s in bed with the viewers, so to speak. We conduct regular focus group discussions with them.” The quest to know the audience has reached Cyberspace, too. “We have an online forum and we take in all the comments, big or small,” Avellana explained. Avellana pointed out that the youth sector is “the bigger, more exciting chunk of the audience. Other things vie for their attention, like computers, cell phones, gimiks ... that’s why if you could hold on to them, your program must really be good.” The day will come when we can watch The Million Second Quiz, Born to be a Superstar, Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, PBA, NBA, ONE FC and other Kapinoy shows on mobile phones, computers, and other gadgets.